Lukisan Tentang Dirimu
by HalfMoon-Smile
Summary: Cloud punya kemampuan baru selain menggunakan Buster Swordnya! Selalu tersimpan rapi di laci mejanya dalam keadaan terkunci...Siapa sangka terbongkar juga?


**Lukisan Tentang Dirimu

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :** tentunya bukan saya...

**Rating : **T atau K+ yach???

**Summaries** : Cloud punya kemampuan lain selain menggunakan Buster Swordnya! Diam-diam selalu disimpan rapi dalam lemari mejanya yang terkunci rapat...Siapa sangka terbongkar juga??

Anyway, Pliz R&R

* * *

Cloud mendapat telepon di kamarnya. Itu adalah klien barunya yang membutuhkan dirinya mengantarkan paket.

"Baiklah, ke mana aku harus mengantarnya?" Cloud selesai mencatat alamat kliennya untuk mengambil paket yang akan dikirimkan.

Klien di seberang terdiam sejenak seolah sudah memutuskan hubungan, tapi dia masih ada di seberang telepon.

"Seventh Heaven, Tifa Lockheart."

--- ---

Sepanjang perjalanan semenjak mendapat bingkisan dari klien yang merahasiakan identitasnya, Cloud sudah setengah mati menahan dirinya untuk tidak merobek bungkus berwarna putih itu dan mencari tahu apa yang ada di sana. Apa yang diberikan untuk Tifa dari orang yang sangat misterius…Misterius baginya bukan berarti misterius buat Tifa. Mungkin seseorang yang dikenal gadis itu? Lagi kliennya adalah laki-laki.

Namun segaris membran tipis kewarasan masih membatasi tingkah lakunya yang bakal memalukannya. Kehidupan pribadi dan kehidupan professional tidak boleh dicampuradukkan.

Cloud melangkah masuk ke dalam Seventh Heaven dengan bingkisan itu di tangannya. Tidak terlalu besar, tidak terlalu berat, _apa isi sebenarnya??_

"Selamat datang!" sapa Tifa ramah dari balik meja bar dengan senyum hangatnya. "Kau belum mengantarkan bingkisan itu? Ada apa?"

"Karena kau yang harus menerimanya," jawab Cloud sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak-detak tidak kooperatif.

"Untukku?" Tifa sendiri nampak tidak menyangka akan menerima sebuah bingkisan. Dia buru-buru mengelap tangannya dengan handuk kering dan menghampiri Cloud setelahnya.

Tifa menstempel kertas tanda penerimaan barang layaknya orang lain yang juga menerima barang. Tentu tidak ada kompensasi biarpun kurirnya adalah teman sendiri, bahkan tinggal di bawah satu atap.

Tifa meletakan bingkisan putih itu di meja, "Kira-kira apa isinya?" Dia membuka kulit luarnya dengan sangat hati-hati sehingga selotip tidak merusak apapun. Sementara Cloud tidak bisa memaksa dirinya pergi dari sana, karena dia sangat ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalam sana.

"Oh! Piano mini?" Tifa terkejut sekaligus kagum dengan sebentuk mungil miniatur _grand piano_ berwarna hitam mengkilat. Hasil kerajinan tangan yang sangat sempurna dan sangat apik. "Siapa yang mengirimnya, Cloud?"

Cloud mengangkat bahu,"Pengirimnya merahasiakan namanya. Saat aku ke sana untuk mengambil paketnya, yang keluar adalah pegawainya."

Tifa bergumam. "Dia bisa memberikan barang yang kusukai. Apa dia seseorang yang aku kenal? Maksudku setidak-tidaknya dia tahu aku memainkan piano."

Sekali lagi Cloud mengangkat bahu penuh keabsahan.

"Aku akan meletakannya di kamarku. Ini sungguh miniatur yang bagus," tukas Tifa menutup segala kemungkinan pembicaraan yang mungkin terjadi bila ia tetap berada di sana.

Cloud mengawasi kepergian Tifa, gadis itu nampak riang dengan hadiahnya. Ada sesuatu yang bergolak dalam dirinya, entah itu darahnya yang memanas atau emosinya yang dibiarkan pasang surut tanpa ada tanjung untuk menerimanya?

--- ---

Seminggu setelahnya klien misterius itu kembali mengirimkan bingkisan untuk Tifa.

Tifa membuka bingkisan itu di depan hidung Cloud tanpa mengerti tindakannya adalah menambah sekam pada api yang selalu siap disulut. Api itu sangat responsif dan bisa sangat menyambar dengan ganas, namun hal itu belum pernah terujikan.

Kali ini sebuah album foto perjalanan.

Tifa lagi-lagi takjub dengan keakuratan orang misterius itu dalam mengenali dirinya. Dia tidak akan menjadi seorang _tour guide_ bila ia tidak peka terhadapan keunikan lingkungannya dulu di Nibelheim.

"Dia pasti mengenalku dengan baik…Apa mungkin teman kita semasa kecil dulu?" kata Tifa penuh antusiasme.

"Mungkin," jawab Cloud singkat, berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan geramannya. Dia ingin sekali merebut buku di tangan Tifa dan merobek-robeknya hingga ukuran terkecil hingga tidak ada bentuk yang pasti untuknya.

"Kenapa, Cloud? Kau nampak pucat," walau bagaimanapun, Tifa bisa melihat gelagat tidak wajar Cloud. Dia telah mengenal pria itu hampir sepanjang hidupnya, apa ada alasan baginya untuk tidak sedikit saja memahami kediaman paradoksnya?

"Aku mau beristirahat." Putus Cloud keras kepala, tidak mau membocorkan apapun dari dalam hatinya. Pria itu pun beranjak dengan enggan.

--- ---

Sampai mana batas kesabaran Cloud?

Saat dia menerima paradigma baru, bahwa pria misterius itu semakin menjengkelkan dengan meningkatnya intensitas rayuannya.

_Memuakan!_

Dalam seminggu ada dua kali kiriman untuk Tifa darinya, dan itu pun menggunakan jasa dirinya. Dia ingin menolak saja demi kesehatan mentalnya, sebelum dia melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Terbakar rasa cemburu adalah sesuatu yang amat baru baginya. Bukan sesuatu yang baru dialami, namun dia baru menemukan kosakata ajaib yang bisa menjelaskan seluruh perasaan sesak di dadanya, serta penjelasan paling rasional saat perutnya terasa melilit-lilit tidak keruan.

Badai kiriman-kiriman itu semakin menunjukkan makna implisit di dalamnya. Siapa yang akan memikirkan kebencian saat dikirimi sebuket bunga mawar merah?

"Baiklah," Tifa memicingkan matanya pada Cloud, mengesampingkan perasaan berbunga-bunganya,"kau tidak sedang bersekongkol dengan siapapun kan?"

Cloud mengangkat bahu,"Aku sendiri ingin tahu." _Setengah mati ingin tahu siapa orang yang begitu berani?_

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun?" tanya Tifa lagi konfirmatif.

Cloud menggeleng.

Senyum Tifa mengembang kemudian, beralih topik dengan kecepatan luar biasa,"Bunga yang indah ini akan cocok sekali menghiasi meja makan, bukan begitu?"

Sejujurnya Cloud tidak mau melihat benda-benda yang beraset besar meledakkan kemarahannya, namun dia tidak bisa menolak,"Kurasa begitu."

--- ---

Cukup sudah ketika Cloud menerima kembali telepon dari pria pengagum yang masih merahasiakan identitasnya.

Otaknya sedikit berputar untuk segera membongkar indentitas orang yang membuat keberadaannya dalam hati Tifa terancam, tergantikan dengan sosok yang tidak dikenalnya. "Anda sudah sering menggunakan jasa saya, tapi saya tidak pernah melihat Anda. Apa Anda tidak keberatan memberikan paket yang baru secara langsung? Penerima paket Anda pun ingin tahu tentang Anda…Dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

Orang itu berpikir ditandai dengan kebisuannya. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengirimkannya lewat jasa, besok aku akan mampir ke Seventh Heaven untuk bertemu dengan bidadariku. Selamat siang."

Telepon ditutup begitu saja.

_Bidadari?_ Rahang Cloud bergemeletuk. Bukan suatu panggilan yang manis untuk Tifa…Tifa _nya._

Siapapun orang ini, dia akan menerima ganjaran karena berani bermain-main dengan dirinya.

--- ---

Cloud mengendarai Fenrir dengan pikiran keruh. Dia benci mempertimbangkan siapapun orang di dunia ini yang menyukai Tifa seperti dirinya. Tifa tinggal dengannya, tidakkah setidak-tidaknya orang itu bisa berpikir bahwa ada suatu 'hubungan khusus' antara dirinya dan Tifa?

Akan lebih baik bila orang itu berhenti mengejar Tifa sebelum dia kehilangan kesabaran seperti saat ini dan benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah orang itu. Cloud bersumpah dia akan membuat wajah orang itu tidak lagi dikenali, hingga ibunya pun akan menangis pernah melahirkannya.

Sedikit keji?

Cloud sendiri tidak begitu mengerti mekanisme dalam dirinya. Timbul begitu saja karena rasa cemburu yang absurb. Emosi itu benar-benar menghilangkan akal sehatnya, tangannya mencengkram setir Fenrirnya sampai terasa sakit namun tetap menjaga kewarasannya. Siapapun yang hendak mengambil alih tubuhnya, bukan sekarang saatnya.

Tapi sebentar lagi dia akan melepaskan kekang dirinya saat dia tiba di Seventh Heaven. Karena hari inilah orang itu akan mampir ke Seventh Heaven…_Sungguh pilihan yang keliru._

--- ---

Begitu Cloud tiba, belum ada sosok asing apapun yang mampir di pelupuk matanya. Tifa memasak di dapur seraya menggumamkan nada-nada yang merdu. Marlene dan Denzel bermain di halaman.

Pria itu memutuskan menunggu di ruangan bar agar dia benar-benar bisa mengamati keluar jendela.

Matahari mulai bersembunyi di balik fly-over yang berseliweran tumpang tindih ke empat arah bagaikan kupu-kupu membentangkan sayap ketika sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan Seventh Heaven.

Cloud memicingkan mata untuk mengenali siapa yang berada di dalam mobil itu, keningnya berkerut ketika dia tidak berhasil menemukan apapun karena kacanya terlalu gelap.

Seorang yang duduk di kursi pengemudi menjejakan kakinya keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Berpenampilan eksekutif muda berhasil yang sangat meyakinkan, seseorang yang tidak dikenali Cloud.

Sepatu van tofelnya mengetuk lantai Seventh Heaven dengan anggun. Kayu yang selalu berderit ketika diinjak sepatu boot Cloud berubah mengalunkan lagu iringan penyambutan untuk orang asing itu.

Dia membuka kacamata hitamnya begitu masuk ke dalam Seventh Heaven. Marlene dan Denzel melongok-longokan kepala dari halaman untuk mencari tahu.

Cloud tetap tidak mengenali orang itu.

"Apakah kau Cloud?"

"Ya,"Cloud mengangguk pelan, dengan mata terus menghujam mengamati setiap tanda identitas yang bisa didapatnya.

Tifa keluar dari dapur dengan sendok pengaduk besar di tangannya,"Ada tamu, Cloud?"

"Tifa!"wajah orang itu menghangat,"Akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi denganmu!"

Tifa memicingkan matanya sejenak, tidak seperti Cloud, dia mengenali orang itu,"Rupanya kau! Kukira kau sudah hilang entah ke mana!"

Mereka berdua saling menghampiri dan berpelukan.

Cloud terperangah.

"Kau sudah terima hadiah-hadiah yang kukirimkan lewat Cloud?"

"Kau pengirimnya? Aku sama sekali tidak menduga! Pantas saja semuanya barang yang kusukai!" wajah Tifa berseri-seri.

"Benar, dan hari ini masih ada hadiah yang ingin kuberikan padamu secara khusus, sampai aku sendiri yang harus mengantarnya."

"O ya?" Tifa nampak tertarik. "Apa itu?"

Tangan Cloud gemetar menahan melayangkan tinjunya dengan segera. _Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?_

"Aku," ucap orang itu dengan percaya diri, menimbulkan gelak tawa pada Tifa.-dan muak pada Cloud-

"Oh! Ayolah! Apa aku bukan hadiah yang mengejutkan?" orang itu berusaha menawar dan meyakinkan. Tapi Tifa mengangguk-angguk dalam gelak tawanya,"Ya, kau memang hadiah yang mengejutkan."

Senyum bangga pada wajah orang itu menimbulkan sekresi hormon pemancing kegugupan berlebih pada Cloud. Dia sudah punya sejuta cara untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya pada orang itu. Sebagai catatan, tidak ada cara yang halus di dalamnya.

"Aku akan mengambil minuman, kau ingin minum apa?"

"Kau tahu, seperti biasa," orang itu memain-mainkan alisnya dengan cara menggoda.

Tifa mengulum senyumnya seraya memutar bola matanya,"Ngobrolah dulu dengan Cloud. Aku ke belakang."

Statisme situasi setelah kepergian Tifa sangat menusuk. Cloud tidak berniat mengawali pembicaraan apapun dengan pria aneh saingannya ini. Lagipula rasanya dia sudah mengeluarkan pernyataan cukup deklaratif, anehnya orang itu tidak dapat menangkap sinyal peperangan karena dia berani menepuk bahu Cloud.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya, Cloud?"

Cloud semakin gugup dengan tangan orang itu tidak beranjak dari bahunya, dia menatap sinis dari sudut matanya. Pandangan bola mata birunya yang sangat ramah saat menatap orang tertentu, bisa berubah drastis menjadi teramat dingin. "Apakah kita pernah saling mengenal?"

"Masa kau lupa? Kita kenal sejak kecil…Tidak kusangka anak terdiam di kelas bisa tinggal seatap dengan anak paling menarik sekota," orang itu menunjukkan wajah terperangah. Cloud sangat terhina, semakin terintimidasi, semakin kuat pula kepalan tangannya.

Orang itu merunduk dan berkata dengan nada rendah,"Jadi kau bisa bagikan sesuatu padaku? Apa yang paling baik diberikan untuk menaikkan _mood_ nya? Yang terpenting, bagaimana dia di ranjang?"

Kening Cloud mengkerut, dalam waktu sekerjap mata kemudian dia menonjok pria itu di tulang pipinya. Tidak ada kekuatan yang ditahan untuk menghancurkan orang biadab ini.

Tifa menjerit kaget seiring kembalinya dia dari dapur dengan nampan berisi tiga gelas minuman. "Cloud!!"

Tifa segera menghampiri sang korban yang terkapar di lantai. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Gadis itu ikut memeriksa pipi pria itu yang kini menghitam karena lebam. Tifa berpaling pada Cloud dengan marah,"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tidak akan ada acara reuni menyenangkan maupun penjelasan sambil berlutut minta maaf. Cloud berseru marah-untuk pertama kalinya, dan sama sekali tidak terduga- ,"Usir orang ini! Dia memuakkanku!"

Mungkin Tifa akan membencinya, tapi lebih baik dia dibenci daripada membiarkan pria murahan itu merendahkan Tifa. Dia menyelonong pergi.

"Cloud!" panggil Tifa dengan suara tinggi setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Tidak sedikit pun Cloud menengok.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" masih ada yang menyibukkan Tifa.

Pria itu menggeleng,"Kelakuannya semakin aneh. Kau tidak pantas bersamanya, Tifa."

Tifa memiringkan kepalanya tanda jengkel. Rasa cemasnya bukan berarti dia kehilangan pandangan subyektifnya,"Aku menanyakan keadaanmu, kau tidak perlu mengurusiku."

"Aku hanya melihat prospek…Maksudku, lebh baik kau pindah, aku bisa carikan tempat untukmu…."

"Pipimu harus dikompres. Aku akan berikan bantalan es padamu, tapi kau perlu merawatnya sendiri di rumah," putus Tifa. Orang itu pun akhirnya mengunci mulut omong besarnya.

--- ---

Cloud mencoret-coret kertas putih di pangkuannya. Dia duduk di ranjang dengan kedua kaki naik ke atas ranjang meskipun bootnya belum dilepas.

Pikirannya mengelana. _Habislah sudah._ Setelah amukan cengengnya, kini dia nyaris menyesali apa yang diperbuatnya. Bukan menyesali meninggalkan lebam hitam di pipi orang aneh itu-yang mengaku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil-, tapi karena persentase besar Tifa akan membencinya karena berlaku kasar.

Dia bisa saja menjelaskan, dia bukan berada di posisi kriminalnya. Tapi bila penjelasan itu diperlukan, dia harus mengatakan segalanya. Termasuk apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

_Dia belum punya keyakinan dan kekuatan untuk itu._

Goresan-goresan di kertasnya semakin tajam seiring sikuens ketajaman kecemasannya mengambil alih kewarasannya.

Tiba-tiba pintunya diketuk.

"Cloud, ini aku. Boleh aku masuk?"

_Tifa._ Cloud buru-buru menyembunyikan coretan-coretannya di balik bantalnya. Dia berdehem, mengisyaratkan izinnya.

Awalnya Tifa sedikit mengintip, tapi kemudian melebarkan sayap pintu. Berdiri di ambang pintu seperti pahatan, Tangannya berada di pinggangnya.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, dia lari tunggang langgang,"ucap Tifa dengan nada kesal.

"Baguslah," gumam Cloud.

"Kau membencinya tanpa alasan. Tidak biasanya kau berbuat irasional," Tifa melangkah masuk.

"Kau hanya tidak pernah melihatnya," cetus Cloud keras kepala. _Tidak, tidak! Tidak akan ada penjelasan apapun._ Padahal jantungnya berdegup seperti genderang. Padahal hatinya melonjak girang karena sepertinya Tifa tidak begitu membencinya akibat kejadian tadi.

"Oh?" Tifa menaikkan alisnya,"jadi apa yang tidak pernah kulihat lagi?" Dia duduk berseberangan dengan Cloud, dibatasi batal yang menyembunyikan kertas-kertas coretan Cloud.

Tangan Cloud gatal ingin menarik coretan-coretan itu saat Tifa sedikit kehilangan kefokusan. Sedikit-sedikit demi waktu, matanya reaktif melihat ke arah bantal.

Gelagat itu, Tifa menangkapnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat dia menyibak bantal Cloud. Dia sempat melihat tumpukan kertas-kertas di sana. Tapi Cloud pun tidak kalah soal resposif. Dia menyambar kertas-kertas itu dengan secepat kilat.

"Itu rahasia yang lain?" tanya Tifa penasaran.

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa," Cloud tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasi kegugupannya.

"Berikan padaku!" Tifa berusaha menjangkau dengan uluran tangannya.

Cloud melompat bangkit. Tifa tidak bisa meraihnya. Tapi Tifa tidak berniat mengalah, dia melintasi ranjang dan melonjak dari sana,"Aku ingin lihat!"

"Sudah kukatan, bukan apa-apa!" Cloud menghindari Tifa lagi.

"Ayolah, Cloud! Aku penasaran!" Tifa memaksa.

Mereka berkejar-kejaran hingga ke lorong.

Tifa kalah langkah dari Cloud, dia melompat menangkap punggung Cloud. Pria itu terdorong ke depan, dan setelah itu adalah ketragisan.

Dia tidak mampu mempertahankan kertas-kertas coretannya.

Segera puluhan kertas memenuhi lantai papan.

Tifa dan Cloud membungkuk ceoat-cepat dengan alasan berbeda.

"Apa ini?" Tifa berhasil mendapat satu.

"JANGAN!" Cloud tidak ingat kapan dia begitu ketakutan, tapi kali ini dia merasakan intensitasnya. Ditariknya kertas itu dari tangan Tifa.

Keduanya terdiam.

Dengan makna berlainan.

Tifa tidak yakin, tapi dia memastikan sesuatu dengan matanya. Baru saja meskipun hanya sekilas. Dia ingin menerka, tapi sedikit paranaoid dengan kesalahan.

_Hanya memastikan…._

"Itu…Aku?" tanyanya sepelan dan sehati-hati mungkin.

Cloud tidak menjawab. Tapi wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah. Takut Tifa melihat wajahnya, dia segera berbalik, memunguti kertas-kertas lainnya dengan perasaan mencelos.

Tifa tidak ada niatan untuk memastikan sekali lagi. Dia terpaku di tempatnya, mencerna sistematika kejadian.

Cloud tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa. Dia merasakan dirinya panas dingin. _Ini adalah bencana!_ Dalam beberapa waktu dia akan menghilang seperti debu.

"Cloud!" Tifa memanggil saat Cloud bersedia untuk lenyap dari sana begitu saja.

Cloud mematung dalam posisi memunggungi Tifa. Kakinya terlalu membatu untuk diputar, lagipula dia tidak ingin menampakkan wajahnya saat ini.

Tifa mengamati sosok Cloud dari belakang. Tegap, dengan bidang yang lebar, dengan otot-otot lengan yang terbentuk, tapi telinganya memerah. Dia ingin tersenyum.

Karena Cloud kehilangan juangnya untuk melarikan diri dari sana, Tifa memutarinya. Lalu memandangnya lurus-lurus.

Cloud memalingkan kepalanya ke lantai, memandangi papan-papan kayu…Asalkan tidak bertukar pandang dengan Tifa. Dia tidak mengerti dari mana dia harus menjelaskan maksud dari puluhan kertas bergambar Tifa.

Baiklah…Alasan paling simpel dan jujur adalah karena hatinya selalu merindukan gadis itu. Dalam tidurnya, dia bisa membayangkan gadis itu bicara dan tersenyum padanya, kadang tertawa, bahkan melotot marah. Tapi seluruh sosok itu bagaikan karya inspirasi terindah di seluruh penjuru bumi.

Bagi masyarakat kotemporer, inspirasi adalah harta yang patut direalisasikan dalam seni. Dia tidak bisa menyanyi atau berseni peran, satu-satunya yang bisa dicobanya adalah melukis….

_Tidak ada alasan sememuakkan itu!_

Cloud mulai bertanya-tanya kapan Tifa berhenti mengeluarkan padangan menyelidik dan mengampuninya dengan membiarkannya membenamkan diri di suatu lautan.

"Aku ingin royaltiku sebagai model," ujar Tifa seraya tersenyum menggoda.

"Ap-Apa?" Cloud tidak tahu lagi apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Otaknya tidak bisa berdenyut memikirkan apapun.

Kenyataan kadang bisa lebih indah daripada bayangan pesimistiknya.

Cloud menerima "tanda" di pipinya.

Dia terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari adanya semuan merah pada kulit wajah Tifa yang seputih susu. Lagipun gadis itu tidak membuang waktu untuk pergi dari sana. Meskipun dia senang, terharu, bahagia…Entah apa lagi yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan yang bergerumuh di dadanya saat ini, tapi belum saatnya sampai dia memiliki keyakinan tak tersangkalkan lagi.

_Keyakinan bahwa selalu ada jawaban untuk keraguannya._

_­_--- ---


End file.
